


the letter

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the letter

well the Cybertronians were alone discussing something very important

*so we have to hide ourselves until we know that Ariel has return *

*it's the safest thing for us to do, though we might fight them separately from the humans it's best so that they don't harm the humans any further than they already are going to since they are actively fighting *

*what about when Ariel wakes up and earth is still not free? *

*we'll leave a message for her explaining that we are now one race and are currenlty in hiding, we won't tell her any more than that to keep her safe as well *

*what language should it be in? *

*old Cybertronian since I don't know for sure if she ever learned to read ancient Cybertronian *

*you guys taught her a lot in her three years didn't you? *

*yes Galvatron we did *

and so they think for a few hours and then come up with the perfect message for Ariel once she was out from cyro

* **Ariel there's so much to tell you and not much time so this will be brief. First of all if you are receiving this message than earth is still at war, but we did our best to free you before you came out of cryo. Second of all the Autobots and Decepticons are no longer separate, we are once again one race. Finally we hope to meet you again on the battle field or once earth is freed, we miss you and hope to see you again someday signed Magistrate's Optimus, Rodimus, and Galvatron** *

once the message was completed they gave it to the current Date who promised to give it to Ariel when she woke up or pass it on to the next Date with instructions to either pass it on to  _their_  successor or give it to Ariel


End file.
